poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Delibird's Dilemma
Delibird's Dilemma is a short Christmas special in the Liam's Pokemon Chronicles mini series and is a side story in the Liam's Adventures of Pokemon series. Plot The narrator recalls something bad always happening on the day before Christmas, Christmas Eve. Meanwhile, the Pokémon are bowling with snowballs. Pikachu gets a strike, and then Cyndaquil misses. Charizard and Porygon form some snowballs, with Magby getting hit by them while Nodoka's Espeon repels hers with Iron Tail sending it right back to Porygon. Totodile then moves forward with a giant snowball in its mouth. It trips, and the ball is sent up with a Water Gun, hitting a passing Delibird. Meanwhile, Meowth is telling Wobbuffet that a Skarmory should not get angry. Just then, Delibird falls into them and Skarmory is hit by the snowball. Skarmory uses a Wing Attack, causing Meowth and Wobbuffet to blast off, while Delibird falls into the woods, its presents scattering everywhere. Noctowl tries to hold Delibird up, but it is too heavy. However, Bulbasaur and Chikorita use their vines together to pull Delibird safely to the ground. Cyndaquil tickles Delibird to wake it up, and Togepi and Pikachu befriend it. Delibird realizes that the presents are gone, but the Pokémon quickly promise to help find them. They split up into two groups and start looking. Pikachu notices the first present on a boat that is moving along the river, and Totodile chases after it. After picking up the present, Chikorita pulls it over to land. In the woods, Psyduck joins a line of Gloom. Bulbasaur asks them if they have seen any of the presents. They have, and so Noctowl scans the area. Spotting a present in a tree, all that they need to do now is get it down. Geodude solves this by banging into the tree. Cyndaquil has fallen asleep, so Pikachu wakes it up. This makes it fall down, but they find the third present because of this. It is on some wires far above them, and this one can't be gotten by banging into things. To make things worse, an Aipom decides to take it. Pikachu asks for it, but Aipom refuses to hand it over. The Pokémon throw snowballs at it, but to no avail. The Aipom is dancing around mischievously by this time, but is then hit by a snowball it doesn't see and ends up falling. Pikachu breaks its fall, and the Aipom runs off without the present. Later, Bulbasaur finds another one, but they still need to find another one and there is only ten minutes left. As night sets, Noctowl spots it in another tree. With a bit of effort, Noctowl pulls it out, but it starts falling down the tree. Due to the angle of the branches, it flies past them. Though they run after it, they can't catch up, especially as Bulbasaur and Chikorita are flicking it up to stop it hitting the ground. Totodile finally catches it, but then everyone runs into it and the present goes flying over a cliff, except that same Aipom just happens to be there, and it grabs the present in its tail. Aipom gives the present to Pikachu, who in turn gives it to Delibird. And just in time as the clock has struck midnight and the Christmas tree beside them lights up. The narrator is revealed to be Santa, and as he thanks the Pokémon, Delibird gets into the sleigh with him. Santa comments how well things went, and says that he thinks things will be even better on Christmas Day. With a "Merry Christmas", the sleigh flies past the moon, and then all of the Pokémon say goodbye. As the Pokémon wave, he sets off to do his deliveries. Trivia * This, and Liam's Adventures of Pokemon: Mewtwo Returns, take place sometime between The Grass Route! and A Ghost of a Chance! according to https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Timeline_of_events_in_the_anime Category:NegimaLover